POM special; The Wrath of the Maneaters, Chapter fourteen
Chapter fourteen of POM special; The Wrath of the Maneaters. Plot The dual between Elvis and Gallandro was about to begin, "good luck Elvis" Skipper offered, "you can do it" Maurice cheers, "after you" Gallandro offered, Elvis went airborne with her jetpack and Gallandro fallows, "Gallandro certainly seems confident" Serafina comments, while the Velociraptor and Coloborhynchus took their positions, "I don't know about this" Harry voices out, "don't worry Harry, I know what I'm doing" Elvis consoles, however Gallandro took advantage of the conversation and swoops in, knocking her to the ground, "no! Elvis" Private cries along with the others, including Serafina, "well that was easy enough" Gallandro jokes, adding "where's all that fire and strength I heard about?". "You attacked before she was ready, you're nothing but a coward Gallandro" Private throws at him, Gallandro ignores him and says to the rest of the animal militia, "I won, now you have to keep your word, or would you rather I do the same thing to each of you, one by one?" he taunts, the gang growl in resistance, "you mean barely touch them?" Elvis taunts getting back up, causing the others to smile, "what?" Gallandro gaps at as Elvis decides to get back at him, "you, you, how dare you" he adds, and starts flinging sonic booms at her but Elvis evades them, swoops in, grabs Gallandro and carries him aloft, "nice work Elvis" Kowalski cheers as Elvis then throws Gallandro to the ground, "this battle will be hard fought" the man remarks, "Gallandro had no idea what he was getting into" Serafina agrees, "I'm going to make you seriously regret that" Gallandro threatens, "you better save your breath Gallandro" Elvis taunts as Gallandro got to his feet and launches more sonic booms, "take this" he shouts as he flies toward Elvis and slaps her away, finishing her with a sonic boom, Elvis lands hard on the platform, Gallandro then lands and walks up to her, "let this be a lesson to you Elvis, when you cross Gallandro you get crushed" he taunted, Elvis manages to kick him away though as well as shooting a sonic boom of her own, which missed but was circling around, "where were we? oh right I was about to squash you like a gnat" Gallandro says, unknown to him Elvis's sonic boom was coming back and slams him, knocking him out of the air, "they're exhausted" Ike states taking notice of their fatigue, "come on Elvis" Private urges, "your friend is braver than I thought" the man compliments, "you got this" Rico cheers on, "come on Elvis get up" Kicker joins in, both managed to get back on their feet, "Elvis I'm warning you I will destroy anything in my path between me and those man-eaters" Gallandro warns, "let it go Gallandro vengeance won't solve anything" Elvis howls, "little miss perfect tell me what could you possibly know about vengeance, you weren't the one who was locked up in a slavery for decades, humiliated and helpless" Gallandro roars and attacks again, but Elvis blocks it, Gallandro flies up and says "and you would defend the very monsters who kidnapped us and condemned us to their torture", Elvis blocks another sonic boom thrown at her then rams him in the chest, "yes" Marlene cheers, "nice one Elvis" Skipper cheers too, "I knew you could do it" Faragonda comments, Serafina and her human accomplice look on in worry, Gallandro struggles to get up as Elvis walks to him, "give up Gallandro it's over" she states, "oh you are such a presumptuous dinosaur" Gallandro insults, "what?" Elvis asks, "now you will suffer" Gallandro threatens as he springs up and unleashes a barrage of sonic booms, "Gallandro is out of control we need to stop him before he destroys this plane" Serafina voices in concern, Gallandro laughs crazily as he attacks, "watch out Elvis" Harry shouts, luckily Elvis was able evade it all, "lets put an end to this fight" Gallandro states, "that's enough Gallandro" Elvis orders, "I'm here Elvis I'm waiting for you" Gallandro taunts, Elvis prepares to launch a sonic boom back at him, "look at all this scrap metal, if it goes to waste, it would be a shame, lets destroy some buildings" Gallandro replies as he pounds part of the platform so hard it brakes off, Elvis halted herself and says "stop it!". "Oopsies, ah well, who knows how many thousands of people and animals that chunk will fall on, there's a big city under us, oh and what a coincidence, it's called New York" Gallandro taunts, causing the whole animal militia to gasp, "no" Mort screams, Elvis then goes after it, "no, it's too far away, I've got to use my new traits and all the strength I have" she shouts, and manages to blow it to bits, "what she destroyed the debris, no no no no no" Gallandro complains, "awesome" Julien cheers, "she did it" Blik comments, Serafina sighs in relief, "Elvis defeated Gallandro you have to respect the deal" Kowalski urges, Elvis however passes out and falls, "Elvis" Harry screams, "looks like she ran out of steam" Gallandro jokes, "guys, Elvis did all this for me if something happens to her I would never forgive myself" Private begs, "yes and neither could I" the man replies, releasing the others, "your friend won the challenge and so we must respect the arrangement" he added, while Private rushed to Elvis, "Private will handle this I know he can do it" Skipper consoles, "your right Skipper" Harry relaxes, Private manages to catch Elvis and hull her to safety, much to everyone's relief, however Gallandro had other ideas, "okay little animals, show me how good you are" he says as he unleashes more sonic booms, though they were able to avoid and deflect the attacks, "stop it Gallandro, you've been defeated, you must accept it" the man orders but Gallandro refuses, "he's still attacking us" Sheen screeches, Serafina decides to take charge as she lassoes Gallandro, "what's happening?" he asks, "I command you to stop Gallandro, Elvis fought fairly, we must keep our word" the man orders again, while the animal militia check on Elvis who was waking up, "welcome back Elvis" Obi-wan says, "Elvis are you okay?" Miyuki asks, "that fight really took a lot out of me" Elvis replies, "I feel exhausted from just watching" Julien jokes, "sir now you have to keep your word and stop your revenge against us" Private requests, "we'll do as you say Private, but only because you have asked us too" the man concedes, which Serafina expresses surprise at, "are you insane? you're destroying everything we've been fighting for, you will pay for this" Gallandro growls, "how dare you speak to us like that, not another word from you" Serafina orders, "the Circle of Maneaters will receive a fair trial from me and the revenge-seekers, Thak will have to surrender anything she has as a sign of her submission, I will need to have it in my hands" the man requested, "alright sir" Skipper agrees, "well it was nice meeting you, have a safe journey back, I promise we will see each other again soon" the man bids as the Penguins of Madagascar were leaving, "it must not end this way" Gallandro balls. On their way home Ann the Firewing amphiptere meets them, "Ann what are you doing here?" Elvis asks "I have another gift for you, except it's dangerous" she answers, "why is that?" Kicker asks, "because it can bring someone back from death, it's almost never used" Ann explains, presenting some more dragon dust except it was black in color, "I don't know what you mean" Kowalski states, "if there is more than one person who must be saved from death the choice may be too much to bear for you" Ann states then leaves. After their meeting with Ann, the Penguins of Madagascar revisit the Circle of Maneaters, Azaria was weak and was shouting in pain, "they have chosen wisely, I'm glad to hear it" a woman comments, "it seems like the revenge-seekers have totally given up on seeking revenge" Skipper remarks, "and they promise a fair trial" Sheen adds, "as long as you give proof as a sign of your surrender" Elvis states, "alright Elvis, we'll accept their compromise and I will personally prove our surrender" Thak concedes, "good" Rico says, "Elvis I'm really grateful to you for all you've done for us but what's wrong? you seem worried" Thak asks, "yeah you should be celebrating, you've just won a great victory" Gustave adds, "I'm trying to make sense of something Ann said, it might have something to do with Azaria, or maybe one of us" Elvis answers, "yes we are all equally concerned about Azaria, but there's just nothing we can do about it" Thak replies, "yeah your right Thak, I guess only time will tell" Faragonda agrees. They later head home to rest and prepare for the trial. Stay tuned for POM special; The Wrath of the Maneaters, Chapter fifteen Gallery Category:Fan-Fic Category:Fan-Event Category:Good v evil